


Storms

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Hands moved against skin, fingers touched.

Clothes lay strewn around the floor, scattered and piled high.

The music stand spilled its papers as it was knocked over.

A muffled thump was heard as the occupants of 221B collided with the leg of the coffee table.

The fire crackled in the background, soft sighs and murmurs bubbled in volume.

The curtains were pulled against the storm outside , but didn't seem able to contain the rising storm inside.

Suddenly a single voice broke through

“ Sherlock , oh my god “


End file.
